


Good Morning

by Howlxte



Series: RK200 + RK800 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Sex, insatiable connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte
Summary: A quiet morning.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: RK200 + RK800 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of this new series!
> 
> Just the boys having a nice morning ;)
> 
> **Warning** Terms used for Connor's sex are vulva and clit.

Androids don’t need to necessarily sleep, they could run nonstop for a few days before charging but after deviancy and processing emotions androids started to feel fatigue. Many adopted the custom of sleeping or slipping into rest mode in a bed to have their systems get a chance to rest.

Connor had argued the most that he didn’t need to slip into rest mode, being one of the most advanced androids he didn’t need rest. Markus always was patient with the RK800 but after some light coercing from Markus he finally convinced Connor to slip in rest mode. 

The catch was that Markus would spoon Connor.

There was no complaining from Markus on that, he enjoyed holding his boyfriend close in his arms, and liked feeling him against his frame. Connor enjoyed it too, the reassuring feeling of someone’s arms around him as he rested, the sturdy presence at his back.

Markus especially liked slipping out of rest mode in the morning after the two had an eventful and steamy night. Markus slowly booted up and still had Connor in his arms who was out like a light, his LED spinning a lazy blue indicating the RK800 was still in rest mode. Markus held Connor tighter and buried his face in Connor’s neck. Markus moved a bit to get closer to Connor and that’s when he realized something and bit his lip to keep a sound from escaping him.

Markus was still inside Connor.

The RK200 shouldn’t be surprised by this, since this is usually how the two end their nights of passion. Connor still wanted to be connected as physically possible to Markus. The RK200 loved it as well and couldn’t deny Connor what he wanted most.

Markus usually would slip out of Connor and do his morning routine but this morning he wanted to spoil Connor a bit. The RK800 had been running himself ragged over his cases and finally put one that had been stressing him for weeks to bed. That was why the two kinda indulged last night, in celebration of Connor’s job well done and the next few days off. It was rare for their schedules to be free like this so Markus will milk all the time he can with his boyfriend.

Markus started to gently roll his hips, his cock hardening with each slow snap of his hips into Connor. Markus noticed Connor’s LED flickered yellow for a moment but he remained in rest mode. A smile appeared on Markus’ face as he lightly peppered kisses to Connor’s neck while still moving his hips.

Eventually Connor began to stir and Markus was greeted happily to Connor coming out of rest mode with a breathy moan escaping his lips. 

Connor’s systems were starting to catch up and he immediately felt the pleasure between his legs. He arched back into Markus to get more of that pleasure as another moan slipped from his lips.

“Markus~” Connor moaned again.

“Yes sweetheart I’m here.” Pressing more kisses Connor’s neck, not stopping the movements of his hips.

Connor shuddered hearing Markus’s voice so debauched, he was clearly feeling the pleasure as well. Connor threw his head back a little when Markus hit that spot inside him, he was still moving slow which was starting to drive Connor crazy.

“Faster Markus.” Connor all but whined.

Connor could feel Markus’ smirk on his neck as the RK200 grabbed Connor’s hip and started to pull him back to meet each of Markus’ hard thrusts. Connor moaned out louder as he shuddered in pleasure. He gripped the sheets tight in his hands as now Markus was hitting that spot inside him at a faster pace. One of Markus’ hands turned Connor’s face so he could kiss the RK800 who eagerly kissed back, letting Markus swallow up his moans in the process.

Connor squeaked behind the kiss as he could feel his orgasm coming, it snuck up on him as he clenched tight around Markus’ cock, the RK200 moaning too from the tight feeling. A few more thrusts into Connor and Markus followed suit, cumming inside Connor who moaned happily.

Markus held Connor close as the two sloppily made out in their post orgasmic bliss. Markus pulled away first to smile at Connor and place another kiss on his lips. “Love you.”

“Love you more.” Connor answered back.

“Love you most.” Another peck to Connor’s lips before Markus was pulling away. Slipping out of Connor who whined at the lost. Markus quickly went to the bathroom and got a washcloth to clean up the two of them. Connor rolled on his back so it was easier for Markus to clean the mess between his legs. Shivering a little from the wet contact from the washcloth.

“I’m going to check on some work then I promise you’ll have me for the whole day.” Markus placed a parting kiss on Connor’s lips as he went to the closet and slipped on some sweatpants before exiting the bedroom to check on his work.

His laptop was left on the little bar in the kitchen downstairs. Sitting on the barstool Markus interfaced with the laptop and started to check emails, answering some and getting other work done.

The life as the android’s representative was a busy one but after a year and a half of hard work androids had almost all the same rights as humans. The next one Markus was working on was getting androids to be able to legally marry.

Buried in answering an email Markus was surprised when he felt arms wrap around his middle and a familiar presence press against his back. Connor hooking his chin over Markus’ shoulder, the RK800 holding Markus in his embrace.

“I’m almost done sweetheart.” Markus had to get this email answered asap.

Connor though wasn’t convinced and he pulled away from Markus to walk over and sit on the kitchen bar. Markus then noticed that Connor was wearing one of his white button up shirts and just that. The fabric was loose around his person as Connor hadn’t bothered buttoning it up at all.

“Can I entice you to work faster?” Connor then opened his legs, revealing his vulva to Markus in all it’s beautiful perfect glory. That was really getting Markus to work faster but now he was very distracted, especially when Connor reached a hand between his legs and started to play with himself.

Markus saved the email as a draft and closed his laptop pushing it out of the way as he stood up. Connor opened his legs wider happily accepting Markus between them. Markus replaced Connor’s hand with his own as he teased the soft lips and clit.

“You’re so insatiable when I get you alone like this.” Markus mused as he pressed his thumb to Connor’s clit enjoying the gasp from the RK800.

“I love your touch.” Connor writhing in Markus teasing hands.

“I know you do.” Markus pecked Connor’s lips quick before pulling the RK800 close and off the counter. Carrying Connor into the living room to lay them both on the couch. Connor on top of Markus who captured his lips again in a kiss. “I want to eat you out babe.”

Connor shivered in anticipation, easily moving away from Markus’ grasp to get into a better position. Markus laid fully down on the couch while Connor straddled his face. Markus smoothed his hands over Connor’s hips before pulling him down so his tongue met Connor’s wet heat. Connor let out a moan as Markus started to lick at his vulva, a hand going to Markus’ head.

“Ah Markus.” Connor’s hands on his chest fisting the material of the shirt tight as Markus’ tongue licks his clit.

Markus hummed, glad that Connor was enjoying it, holding the RK800’s hips a little tighter as he could feel Connor’s legs trembling around his head. Markus doubled his efforts as he pulled Connor down more on his mouth and started to really eat him out. Connor could only choke on a moan as he threw his head back, rolling his hips to meet Markus’ tongue.

“Markus! C-cummming!” Connor shouted as he felt a whole body shudder and cummed hard. Markus kept eating him out during Connor orgrasm pulling some more whines and moans from Connor until the RK800 broke away from Markus’ grip and fell back on the couch panting hard. 

Markus sat up to make sure Connor was already, he looked to be fine by the dopey grin on his face and the occasional twitch from post orgasmic bliss.

“That good for you sweetheart?”

Connor opened his eyes more and sat up, keeping his legs opened for Markus to continue staring.

“It was but I want more.” Smirking when Markus chuckled.

“Like I said, insatiable.”

**Author's Note:**

> And they had more sex the whole day.
> 
> Can you blame them with their busy schedules?


End file.
